The Fischer-Tropsch condensation process is a reaction which converts carbon monoxide and hydrogen into longer chain, usually paraffinic, hydrocarbons:n(CO+2H2)=(—CH2—)n+nH2O+heat,in the presence of an appropriate catalyst and typically at elevated temperatures (e.g. 125 to 300° C., preferably 175 to 250° C.) and/or pressures (e.g. 5 to 100 bar, preferably 12 to 50 bar). Hydrogen:carbon monoxide ratios other than 2:1 may be employed if desired.
The carbon monoxide and hydrogen may themselves be derived from organic or inorganic, natural or synthetic sources, typically either from natural gas or from organically derived methane. In general, the gases which are converted into liquid fuel components using Fischer-Tropsch processes can include natural gas (methane), LPG (e.g. propane or butane), “condensates” such as ethane, synthesis gas (carbon monoxide/hydrogen) and gaseous products derived from coal, biomass and other hydrocarbons.
The Fischer-Tropsch process can be used to prepare a range of hydrocarbon fuels, including LPG, naphtha, kerosene and gas oil fractions. Of these, the gas oils have been used as, and in, automotive diesel fuel compositions, typically in blends with petroleum derived gas oils. The heavier fractions can yield, following hydroprocessing and vacuum distillation, a series of base oils having different distillation properties and viscosities, which are useful as lubricating base oil stocks. The higher molecular weight, so-called “bottoms” product that remains after recovering the lubricating base oil cuts from the vacuum column is usually recycled to a hydrocracking unit for conversion into lower molecular weight products, often being considered unsuitable for use as a lubricating base oil itself.
Such bottoms products have also been proposed for use as additives in distillate base oils, as in U.S. Pat. No. 7,053,254, where a Fischer-Tropsch bottoms-derived additive is used to improve the lubricating properties of a distillate base oil and in particular to reduce its pour point.
The higher boiling, heavier bottoms product tends to have a relatively high wax content. It would typically be regarded, therefore, as unsuitable for inclusion in an automotive diesel fuel, because of its likely detrimental effect on cold flow properties, in particular the cold filter plugging point (CFPP). It would also be expected to raise the cloud point of the fuel.